


An Infant and a Question

by moviesnbooksntvohmy



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Christeal, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moviesnbooksntvohmy/pseuds/moviesnbooksntvohmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal stumbles upon Christa holding onto an infant. His personal dreams aside, he needs to have an important conversation about his future and how it relates to them.</p>
<p>A conversation I think should have happened in tonight's (2/10) episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Infant and a Question

**I just desperately wanted to write a fill-in to tonight's episode and then this happened....**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

“Where did you get that infant?” Neal asked quietly as he walked up behind Christa. She laughed and turned to face him.

“I just took it out of the nursery upstairs. Wanted to hold one, thought this one was cute, and here we are.” She smirked at him as he took a moment to gauge the situation.

“You got roped into holding a patient’s baby, I assume. I also assume that it did not take much work on the side of the patient,” he smiled knowingly at her.

“I could have stolen a baby if I wanted to,” she pouted as she pulled Joshua’s blanket down more to show Neal his sweet little face. “Isn’t he just the cutest though. Only four days old.” Neal reached out and stroked the baby’s cheek with one finger.

“He is adorable,” Neal agreed. He smiled at Christa broadly, but inside was torn up thinking about just how natural she looked holding a baby. He hoped this wasn’t reminding her too much of the son she lost. “You aren’t keeping him your whole shift, are you? Leanne might not approve of that.” Christa shook her head and slowly rocked the baby back and forth as he began to stir a little.

“We’re all taking turns watching and feeding him,” she answered while simultaneously checking to see if he needed a diaper change. “You should have seen Jesse’s face when I handed Joshua to him. I thought he might die. But he is honestly a better mom than I am.” Neal quirked an eyebrow at her and pointedly looked at the baby she was currently re-swaddling and about to burp.

“Christa, this is second nature to you. Honestly it is bordering into your first nature. I never realized just how ingrained mothering was to you. It’s amazing.” Christa flushed and a sad look came over her face.

“Yeah, well, I did it fulltime for a while,” she replied wistfully. Neal reached over and put his hand on her shoulder.

“You still got it” he whispered. She smiled up and him and reached over to entwine her fingers with his briefly.

“So, what’s up?” she asked, veering into another topic. “Did you just come over her to tell me how good I looked with a baby on?” Neal paused for a moment because the thought of how natural and happy she looked with the baby had raised some visions of a future he had not given much thought to before. Christa, holding a baby, that was hers, and his too. Christa returning to the thing she had loved more than anything in the world. And him getting to share that with her. He shook his head slightly; it was time to focus on things that were actually happening.

“Leanne and Grace have concocted up a scheme to help that little girl Grace brought in.”

“Okay…I am guessing the scheme relies heavily on you?” Neal cleared his throat and pulled Christa a bit farther away from all the hussle and bustle.

“Yes, they want me to become a registered surgeon liaison with the ER. Technically I would be a surgeon and not an attending ER physician, but I would still be tied in down here. It is a big change in some ways, especially because I’ll be stuck working under the wanker Campbell, but I could save this girl,” he took a deep breath, “but we are in a relationship and this affects us as a couple, so I wanted to talk to you before I made any decision.” He stopped and waited for Christa’s reply. She had finished burping the baby and was readjusting him, but her focus had been on Neal the whole time.

“Neal, you could save this little girl. There is no question. I am so very happy that you wanted to talk about this with me, but of course you have to do it. And I know surgery is where your heart is. I’ve always known” She beamed at him and nodded encouragingly. He grinned back at her and took her hand once more.

“How is it that you seem to have known me better than anyone else from the moment you got here?” He asked quietly, giving her an intense look.

“Fate or something, I don’t know. But, you should go and get it done,” she responded warmly. “Now!” she added when he didn’t move.

“Fine, I’m going. But we are doing breakfast and more when this shift is over” he squeezed her fingers slightly and let his hand drop.  

“I don’t know” she smiled teasingly at him, “I think when the shift is done I’m going straight to bed.” She paused dramatically and leaned in close to him. “Wanna come?”

And with that she turned and headed towards Jesse to hand Joshua off and check on his new mommy. Neal sighed to himself and thought again how good a baby looked on her.

**Author's Note:**

> I did not really remember Neal's new title, so I made it up haha.
> 
> Christeal having a baby.....maybe I want to write that next.
> 
> Thanks for reading <3 <3


End file.
